Soledad
by KeilaCarrillo
Summary: Cuando te das cuenta que a trascurrido el tiempo y ya no eres feliz, quisieras volver al momento en que lo cambio todo, el momento en que tu fuiste el único culpable de tu maldita soledad. One-Shot ,Faberry.


**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo los he tomado prestados para darle un giro distinto en una nueva historia**

* * *

Sentirte solo en esta vida es normal, pero para muchos esto solo lo provocas tú, y ¿saben algo? La soledad que ahora siento la eh provocado yo, si, yo, nadie más que yo, y mi estúpido orgullo.

Desde que ella se fue, lo perdí todo, me siento vacía, triste, sin ánimos de seguir viviendo, sin poder entender, ¿Por qué ya no está? ¿Por qué la deje ir de esa forma? ¿Por qué hoy estoy en esta habitación recordándola? Cuando no hubiera sido necesario, cuando, envés de estar sufriendo, debería estar a su lado, siendo feliz. Me duele saber que yo fui la única culpable de esto, de mi sufrimiento, de esta maldita soledad, de no tenerla a mi lado, pero de nada sirve lamentarse, lo que paso aquella noche, fue tan solo el inicio de este dolor.

Aún recuerdo lo feliz que éramos juntas, recuerdo cuando nos mudamos a ese departamento de nueva york, tan grande, espacioso, con vista a esa gran ciudad que tanto le gustaba, y que en ese tiempo, seria nuestro hogar, donde apenas estábamos comenzando nuestras carreras, sabía que ese sería el primer paso para iniciar por completo una vida con ella, quería y anhelaba una vida con ella, pero todo se vino abajo por mi culpa, mis malditos celos, mis estúpidos e infundados celos, que bien sabía yo, la lastimaba, la herían por completo, pero, como siempre, yo quería tener la razón, yo siempre era la de la última palabra, mientras ella se callaba todo ese sufrimiento, sin saber que, yo no sabía de aquello, y que con mis estúpidas acciones la lastimaba, y hacia daño en su corazón. Así que no tardo mucho para que su paciencia se terminara y aquella noche, estallara por completo.

Recuerdo muy bien el inicio de esa pelea, cuando ella por asuntos de su trabajo llego mas tarde de lo normal, y yo, sin pensarlo, comencé a reclamarle.

─**¿Dónde estabas? ─**Pregunte arrogante

─**Amor, me asustaste─ **Dijo poniendo una de sus manos en su pecho después de cerrar la puerta **─Pensé que ya estabas durmiendo.**

─**Pregunte donde estabas─**

─**En el trabajo, ya sabes como es esto─ **Dijo dejando las llaves en la mesita antes de acercarse a mi

─**¿Y por qué no me avisaste? Te estuve llamando pero mandaba a buzón─**

─**Lo siento cariño, mi celular se quedó sin carga y no pude avisarte─**

─**¿Quieres que te crea eso? ─**Pregunte incrédula

─**Es la verdad cielo, no tengo porque mentirte─ **Dijo seria deteniéndose enfrente de mi

─**Esta bien, me voy a dormir─ **Dije cansada caminando hacia la habitación

─**¿No me crees verdad? ─**Pregunto dolida

─**No─ **alcance a decir antes de entrar por completo a la habitación

─**¡Ya no puedo más, estoy Harta! ─**Grito entrando enojada a la habitación

─**¿Harta de qué? ─**

─**De que no me tengas confianza, de que como siempre, terminemos peleando por tus estúpidos celos─ **Contesto gritando enfrentándomeenojada

─**Simplemente es porque tú no te comportas como se debe en una relación, siempre te encuentro con "amigos" que parecen mas que eso, llegas tarde y ni tan siquiera me avisas que lo harás, ya casi no salimos juntas, siempre estas cansada o no tienes tiempo para mi**─ Dije sin problema dando mi tonto punto de vista

─**¡Perdóname cariño por intentar seguir mis sueños!─ **Dijo con sarcasmo ─**Se que últimamente no he tenido tiempo, pero eso no justifica tu inseguridad, no te he engañado, ni planeo hacerlo, solo te pido por favor que me tengas confianza─**

─**Como hacerlo si tus acciones me piden lo contrario─**

─**¿Sabes? ¡Ya no puedo mas! ─ **Grito cansada

Y simplemente ese fue el final de todo, ella tomo sus maletas y empezó a empacar cada una de sus cosas, yo no quería que se fuera, así que salí del cuarto intentando calmarme, no lo conseguí. Después de unos minutos ella salió del cuarto con una maleta, no hablo, y siguió caminando hasta la puerta, donde se detuvo por completo, bajo la mirada y dio media vuelta quedando enfrente de mi, podía ver sus lagrimas caer al suelo, y sentir las mías hacer lo mismo, pero nada de eso impidió que mi orgullo cesara, me sentía impotente, cansada, enojada, frustrada, no sabía que hacer, y fue allí donde el dolor y la impotencia hablaron por las dos.

No fue lo correcto y lo se, hoy lo entiendo bien, me siento sola, vacía, no tengo razón de seguir viviendo, estoy aquí, como siempre, sentada en el mismo sillón que desde hace mas de 3 años me ha visto recordar, llorar, sufrir… después de aquello, no tuvimos el valor de enfrentarnos, ella me ignoraba, y yo intentaba no prestarle atención, fingimos estar bien, pero la realidad fue otra, yo no soporte seguir en ese departamento, así que se lo deje, ella tampoco lo soporto y lo termino vendiendo, tampoco podía verla, ni ella a mí, así que dejamos de frecuentar a nuestros amigos en común, yo por mi parte acepte trabajar en Londres, Inglaterra, en uno de los mejores hospitales, era mi oportunidad, y la tome, desde entonces no nos volvimos a ver, solo se que se convirtió en una de las mejores actrices de Hollywood, se que vive su sueño, y me alegro por ella.

Pero aun así me duele saber que ella no está conmigo, la sigo amando mas que a nada en esta vida, y así como todos los días, siempre que necesito descansar, tomo aquel álbum de fotos, donde se nos veía tan felices, y después de algunas fotos termino llorando, porque se que fui yo la culpable de acabar con todo eso, saber que pude ser feliz, pero lo eche todo a perder, si tan solo hubiera dejado de lado mi arrogancia y ego estaría siendo feliz, pero el hubiera no existe, y ahora tengo que afrontar lo que provoque, mi maldita soledad.

Ya no tengo amigos, me aparte de mi familia, y no tengo a nadie mas que a mí para afrontar este dolor, y es aquí donde creo que me convertiré en una cobarde, pero quiero que sepan que lo intente, si, intente olvidarla, superarla, salir con otras personas, pero nada sirvió, nada ayudo a sacarla de mi cabeza, de mi corazón, y no creo que alguien logre tomar su lugar, ya lo intente, nada ni nadie logra llenar ese vacío que me dejo el alejarla de mi, por mas que intento, no sucede, y ya no aguanto sufrir mas, no soporto vivir con este dolor, porque esto ya no es vida, yo desde hace muchos años ya no vivo la vida, solo la intento sobrevivir, por lo que quiero que esto acabe aquí.

Antes que nada, le escribí una carta, una donde agradecí los momentos en que me hiso feliz, donde le deseo lo mejor, y espero que sea feliz, pero sobre todo donde le recordaba cuanto la amaba, la amo y seguiré amando, pero que a pesar de todo, fui demasiado cobarde como para decirlo antes.

Y estoy aquí, en la ventana de mi departamento, planeo que esto sea rápido, pero no hayo otra solución, esto se acabó aquí.

Por un momento cierro los ojos, se que si doy un paso hacia adelante caeré desde 20 pisos, bajo la cabeza, intento respirar, lo único que logro sentir es el viento golpear en mi rostro.

Lloro, se que este es el final de todo, lo vivido y no vivido, de mi sufrimiento y sobre todo… de esta estúpida soledad que al fin logro acabar conmigo.

Mi suspiro final.

Logro verla… si, mi memoria la recuerda perfectamente,así como cada uno de mis cinco sentidos logran percibirla, esa mirada, esa sonrisa, tantos recuerdos de cuando era feliz pasan por mi cabeza como si de una película se tratara, y se detienen en aquel momento que cambio mi vida, por un momento me siento enojada, frustrada, decepcionada, tomo fuerzas antes de tirarme y levanto mi mirada, por alguna extraña razón siento la necesidad de abrir mis ojos, lentamente comienzo mi labor pero algo extraño pasa, lo ultimo que pensé ver al abrirlo era a ella, si, a ella.

Y peor aún, en ese momento en que mi vida cambio, me tocó, intento reaccionar, miro hacia todos lados, pero si, efectivamente es aquel lugar donde todo acabo, y la vuelvo a ver, intento acercarme a ella para saber si esto es real, pero no me deja, me empuja hacia atrás y logro sentir de nuevo esa electricidad recorrer por mi cuerpo.

Ella deja de hablar y abre enojada la puerta, se detiene antes de salir por completo y me dedica aquella última palabra que recordaba todas las noches en mis sueños

─**Te amo─**

Me quedo estática, ella se va, no se porque no me puedo mover, pero de alguna forma, hago lo que no hice aquella noche, salgo corriendo hacia ella, grito su nombre una y otra vez, hasta que la logro detenerla en el corredor.

─**!Rachel no te vallas¡─ **Grite mientras me acercaba corriendo hacia ella

─**Ya no lo soporto mas Quinn, no quiero seguir así─**

─**Tampoco yo Rach, yo te amo, no quiero perderte… no quiero hacerlo**─ Dije con la voz entre cortada, de nuevo como siempre; llorando

─**Las cosas ya no son como antes, la Quinn de la que me enamore no era así, eras segura de ti misma, alegre ante todo, y me demostraba una y otra vez cuanto me amaba**─ Dijo enfrentando mi petición

─**Yo no quiero que las cosas sean como antes Rach, quiero que sean mejor que antes─ **Hable mientras poco a poco me acercaba hacia ella **─Perdóname por favor, no sabes como lo siento tanto, eh sido una estúpida al celarte, pero en realidad lo que quiero es un poco de atención ─**

─ **¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes Quinn? ─**

─**No lo se, pensé que era mejor así, que tu lo ibas a entender, la culpa es mía Rach, perdóname por favor─ **Dije suplicándole que no se fuese

─**También tengo la culpa Quinn, lo siento─** Dijo con la voz quebrantada, bajando su mirada al piso.

Nos acercamos por completo y la abrase con todo el cariño que pude, como si quisiese así que nuestros cuerpos se unieran en uno solo, su olor me desubico, me sentía bien, y sin importarnos los vecinos que miraban con sorpresa.

La bese.

La bese como nunca lo había hecho antes, sentía amor, placer, necesidad, miles de sentimientos que parecía no había sentido hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando respirar se nos hiso dificultoso nos separamos y juntamos nuestras frentes sonriéndonos y mirándonos con amor, con ese brillo y luz que tanto extrañe ver en sus ojos.

Me hinque ante ella y de mi bolsillo saque aquello que durante todo un año tenía en mi poder **─ Rach hace mucho tiempo quería preguntarte algo, pero por mas que busque el momento indicado no lo encontraba, pero ahora, ahora se que cualquier momento es el indicado para ser feliz─**

Se llevo una de sus manos a la boca, intentando dejar de llorar─** Quinn─**

─**Rachel Barbra Berry ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa? ─**

Rach no dijo nada, solo me sonrió, me levanto hacercando nuestros rostros y me beso, con necesidad, con cariño, pero sobre todo, con amor**.**

─**¿Eso fue un si? ─**Pregunte sonriente después de separarnos

─ **Eso fue un hasta que la muerte nos separe─ **Contesto llorando, pero esta vez, eran lágrimas de alegría.

Real.

Si, así fue todo.

No me explico como paso todo esto, pero ahora no me importa, lo único que quiero es seguir siendo feliz, con ella, con la familia que hemos formado, y aquella soledad que un día sentí, o imagine sentir, se ha ido, ya no está, y menos teniendo al amor de mi vida junto a mí.

Logramos superar aquellos celos, aquella inseguridad, así como atreves de todo este tiempo logramos fortalecer nuestra relación, y ahora somos felices. Dejando de lado aquella:

Soledad


End file.
